


Be Proud, Kid

by Fuil_agus_deora (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: Peter was late to the Avengers’ headquarters. Aunt May had noticed that he seemed happier recently, but more nervous. Tony wanted to know what’s been going on.





	Be Proud, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series? I feel like I should. I kind of want to.

.

Shit, Peter thought. Late again. When he entered the lab, he noticed Tony Stark was waiting. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be late.”

"This is your third time being late, Peter. What's going on?" Tony crossed his arms, concerned.

Peter scratched his neck. "N-nothing's wrong, Mr. Stark."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so confident, Peter."

"Why do you ask? You're just my boss." 

Tony sighed. "I care about you, kid. You can tell me anything. Your aunt told me that you seemed happier, but a bit more nervous than usual." He paused. "If you're not ready, I understand. But I do want to help you."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help."

  
  


The alarm rang. Peter groaned, turning over and pressing the snooze button. His range of mobility was limited due to strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Babe, we need to get ready for school."

"Mm, not yet... I want to stay close to you. You smell good."

"Can you at least let me go?" Peter asked.

"Fine." His boyfriend loosened his grip on his lover's waist. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Peter slid out of bed, picking up his jeans and putting them on. As he was zippering up his fly, he bent over and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you, you gorgeous man."

Peter was about to pull away when the man kissed him gently, his hand on the back of his skull. "I love you too."

"Cody, I wish we had more time, but I'll be late." Peter pulled away and then kissed him again. "I'll see you after school."

  
  


Peter was late again. Again. Tony wondered what the boy was up to. He decided to confront him.

The teen walked into the lab, fully aware that he was in trouble. "Mr. Stark... I'm really sorry."

"Jesus, kid, what the hell are you doing? You're late for the forth time!" He sighed. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"No! But... It is... Someone..." He shifted his gaze to the floor. He could feel tears forming. He felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Peter... You can tell me."

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "You can't tell Aunt May, okay?" He bit his lip. "I-I told Uncle Ben and our relationship changed..."

"I promise. You'll always be safe here." Tony replied.

It told Peter some time to gain courage to open his mouth and actually speak. "I, uh... I'm gay."

Tony felt bad. He had teased the kid about girls and never considered that he was gay. "That's fine, Peter. I'm sorry for all those times I teased you." Seconds passed. "So this someone. A boy?"

Peter nodded. "My boyfriend, Cody. He's an absolute sweetheart. He makes me happy and I make him happy.

Tony laid a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm proud of you, kid."


End file.
